Remember When
by CCinderellaa
Summary: [complete-or is it]One-shot, (is it really a one shot), song-fic. Draco remembers when it rained. How will he deal with these feelings?


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the Lyrics to "Remember When It Rained". Josh Groban does. -)**

**A/N: This is a one-shot fanfic. Just something that popped into my head while listening to Josh Groban. Lyrics are bold, and underlined. Flashback is in italics.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

Draco Malfoy sat down in the Great Hall for dinner one evening. He wasn't all that hungry, but knew he should eat something. He glanced up and his eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. His eyes landed on one girl who was with her boyfriend. Most people would say that it was about time Ron and Hermione got together, but Draco was thinking something else. He was thinking why. Why did they have to get together?

Draco never told anyone. He actually didn't know himself until that one day. That one day when in rained.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take watching the 'happy couple' together. He had to get out of there. So, he stood up from his table not answering the questions his housemates were asking him.

He walked right out of the Great hall with out looking back. He walked through the Entrance Hall, and out the front doors. He walked down to the lake and sat down looking out ahead. Then a crash of thunder was heard and it started to rain. Draco looked up right when the rain was coming down.

**Washed away the thoughts inside**

**That keeps my mind away from you**

**No more love and no more pride**

**And thoughts are all I have to do**

His mind wandered to that time he was outside under a tree not too far away from where he was right now. _'He was doing his homework on a cloudy day. Almost everyone was inside except him. He wanted to get some fresh air while doing his homework. He looked up just for a second and saw that he wasn't the only person doing homework. Hermione Granger was doing homework not too far away from him. He smirked at this. He figured he mine as well have a little fun. _

"_Hey Granger!" he yelled. She looked up glaring at him._

"_What Malfoy!" she yelled back._

"_Where are Potty and the Weasel? Are they waiting inside to copy your homework?" Draco asked smirking._

"_Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione said going back to her work. _

_Just then a sound of thunder was heard in the distance. They both looked up, and then a huge gust of wind came and blew one of Hermione's papers away. Hermione leapt to try and grab it but didn't make it. However, the paper was heading for Draco, and he grabbed it before it flew off. _

"_Looking for this Granger?" Draco asked still smirking while standing up._

"_Malfoy! Give it back!" Hermione said running up to him. _

"_Why should I? Hmm. looks like the Transfiguration essay, I could definitely use this," Draco said looking the paper over. _

_Hermione made to grab it away, but Draco was too fast. Just then the thunder grew louder and it started to pour._

_They both looked up, and Hermione went to run and gather her stuff. Then she ran back to Draco._

"_Come on, Malfoy. Give my essay back! I want to go inside! Please! I'm getting cold!" Hermione said already soaked._

_Draco noticed something. Hermione was shivering. He looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never seen before. He was so use to making her life hell that he never noticed her eyes. He thought they were beautiful. They right now were filled with anger and worried ness, but they still seemed beautiful to Draco. _

"_What? What are you staring at?" Hermione asked. _

_Draco seemed to have got out of his trance by the sound of her voice. _

"_Oh, uh, sorry," Draco said. However, he still continued to stare. _

"_Uh, um, well, can I have my essay?" Hermione asked kind of shocked by the apology. She noticed that he still was in a trance. Also, since the rain was coming down so hard, his hair was becoming somewhat untidy, and he looked rather handsome. _

_One thing that really shocked her was Draco had just touched her cheek with his hand and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. _

_Hermione didn't know what to do. Why was Draco doing this? She really didn't care about her essay, she just backed away and left, leaving Draco standing in the rain.'_

**Oooooo Remember when it rained**

**Felt the ground and looked up high**

**And called your name**

**Oooooooo Remember when it rained**

**In the darkness I remain....**

By remembering these memories, Draco felt sad. He had then realized that moment that he had feelings for Hermione Granger. Yes, the 'mud blood'. He couldn't just let these feelings go. He wished he had a chance to tell her exactly what had happened. He wished that she, or anyone would believe him, but he knew no one would. He just knew it, or if they did, they would not accept. Especially his father.

So, now he sat in the rain with his thoughts while Hermione was inside with Weasley. Ron asked her out after Hermione went running inside that day. This is what he had heard anyway.

All Draco wanted to know was if Hermione remembered. He just wanted to know if she remembered when it rained. He wanted to know if she felt anything like what he felt. When he touched her cheek, and moved that stray piece of hair, he felt something like electricity went running through him, or maybe his heart stopped just for that second. Did she feel the same?

**Tears of hope run down my skin**

**Tears for you that will not dry**

**They magnify the one within**

**And me, the outside, slowly die**

**Oooooo Remember when it rained**

**Felt the ground and looked up high**

**And called your name**

**Oooooooo Remember when it rained**

**In the water I remain running down**

**Running down Running down**

**Running down Running down**

**Running down Running down**

So, now Draco may never know the truth. He may never know if Hermione felt something because he can never let her know. What will people think if they see Draco Malfoy walk up to Hermione Granger and tell her that he has feelings for her that won't go away?

All he knows is even if she doesn't remember, he will.

**Running down...  
**

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: I felt like writing this one-shot because I just love Josh Groban, and this idea popped into my head. Please review and tell me if it is ok. Please?**

**Hmmm... should I continue? **


End file.
